


Not Everything Can Be Forgotten

by Andarius



Category: Vampires - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andarius/pseuds/Andarius
Summary: A second Aneria story she's playing withDracula cheated on his lover with several females in a power play. His lover left him and he has to earn his love back.Original story with an original cast, just happens to use the name Dracula.Taking a long time because my chapters keep getting erased while I write themThis will eventually be Renae's POV.





	1. History

 

**30 AD Jerusalem**  
He betrayed Jesus and cursed as a vampire. _**His**_ only weakness is _**silver**_ from the 30 pieces of silver and the light of day that revealed his betrayal.

 

 

Doubting Peter joined Jesus first, so they called him _Scarlett_ or _Iscariot_ because of his red hair.

 

When he betrayed Jesus, they added Judas to his name meaning betrayer. The world knew him as _**Judas Iscariot**_ , but his birth name was _**Peter Shade**_.

 

**1075**

A vampire plagues a village in Germany. _ **Peter Shade**_. Garlic doesn't affect him, and neither does holy water. The villagers can't stop him, find where he sleeps, or prevent him from killing their people.

 

After losing half the town to this vampire's hunger, all the survivor's wait in the middle of the city for him to arrive, after sunset, to kill another one of them.

 

When he shows himself to the villagers, they offer the monster a deal.

The elder says "My visions show me that you, my vampire prince, have been alone for over a thousand years. All the fledglings you turned haven't stayed with you long. We have a proposal for you."

 

Peter asks "what deal do you propose, Mr. Elder?"

 

The wizened old man says "simple. We offer you one of our villagers as a mate, to stay with you for their lifetime. In exchange, you leave our village alone. You can have one of our villagers for a spouse every 50 years, so you always have a partner to keep you company."

 

Peter smiles and looks at the 30 surviving villagers. One boy strikes his fancy. "Any villager I chose, I can keep and have them in every way that a man has a spouse? Whether it's a male or a female?"

 

The old man strokes his beard in thought. "Marrying age is 12. Any villager over the age of 12, you can choose to be yours."

 

Peter smiles and walks along the villagers of age that lined up for him to examine, for his choice. When he stops in front of the boy, he asks "What's your name? Are you over 12? I can hear your heartbeat, so I know if you lie."

 

"Renae Feld. I'm 14."

 

Peter says "I chose this one. Have we a contract to sign? I want some way to validate my claim in the future if I need to take another spouse."

 

The elder hands him a bracelet made of onyx and rubies.

 

"The man that wears this has a valid claim on any villager of age as their spouse, but _**only**_ once in every 50 years. We write in the contract when you claim your mate and who it is, and go from there."

 

They sign the contract and write "Renae Feld June 21st, 1075" in the agreement.

 

Peter signs the contract and takes Renae away to a larger city. He spends time with the boy and plays chess with him. They talk about everything, and when the boy turns _**17**_ , they become lovers, _**after**_ he ensures the boy's wholly in love with him.

 

Renae tells Peter he loves him repeatedly, but Peter never says it back. He refuses to say the word _ **love**_. He does have a public marriage ceremony for the boy to show he loves him.

 

 

 

  
**1080 Scandinavia**  
On the boy's 19th birthday, Peter tells him he wants to turn him so they can be together, as vampires, forever.

 

Renae replies " _ **only**_ if you swear to me that as long as we're _**together**_ , I'm the _**only**_ one you have sex with. I gave you my _**virginity**_ , and if I'm going to give you my _**life**_ , my _**humanit**_ y, I want _**this**_ in return!"

 

Peter smiles and says "I swear to you that I'll _**only**_ have sex with _**you**_."

 

Renae smiles and says "okay. You can do it."

 

Peter brings him to bed and has Renae drink his blood. He drinks Renae's blood while they have sex, draining enough to stop his heart and then cuts his own wrist and lets the blood spill into Renae's mouth, forcing it down his throat.

 

Next night Renae awakens as a vampire. Peter allows him to drink some of his blood from his wrist and then takes him hunting to feed.

__

 

**1400 Romania**  
They stay together for centuries. Peter takes on the name Vlad Dracul and becomes a human prince.

 

The people aren't so big on gay relationships, so Renae goes by Ren Field, his assistant or Chancellor.

 

He rules off and on in Romania from 1448 - 1477, when he is publicly killed, and the identity of Prince Vlad is known to be dead, and then they move on.

 

 

 

**The 1880s**  
Dracula sends Ren to England to arrange for him to go to London.

 

It takes several years, but he creates the identity of Ren Field and becomes a realtor. He then brokers Dracula's purchases of several estates in London.

 

Once Dracula arrives and is established in his house, and set up his human identity, he sends Ren to find if there's any immunity to sunlight available to their kind.

 

Ren is gone for a couple of years, but he successfully finds a magical way. Lapis Lazuli can be enchanted to make a vampire immune to sunlight. He's afraid his stone will be separated from him so makes an incision in his shoulder and inserts _ **it**_ into his shoulder.

 

 

 

**1883**

  
Ren returns to London to inform Dracula about the immunity but finds him in the bed of a vampire huntress that they had investigated before he left. Dracula doesn't see him. He leaves and goes to the cliffs where he cries that night and sits in numb silence watching the sunrise. He remains motionless throughout the day. He decides to tell Dracula goodbye. He returns to their home to say goodbye and finds him having sex with Mina Harker. The married wife of Ren's old coworker, Johnathan Harker. He hears Dracula offering her a long life with him.

 

Ren is devastated. Dracula broke his promise to him of never having sex with anyone else. Twice, in 24 hours. He's offering this one eternal life with him. It breaks Ren's heart. He's being replaced.

 

He growls and slams the door opened. "How could you! How could you do this to me? Two different women in 24 hours!"

 

When Dracula gets up to appease him and stop him, he slaps Dracula in the face.

 

Ren sadly, with bloody tears running down his face, says "you broke your oath to me. Stay with your whore. I'm done with you."

Renae removes his amulet he always wears with the Shade family crest on it, throws it at Dracula's feet and blurs out the door."

 

Dracula calls after him "Renae! Don't leave me! What have I done?"


	2. 1900's Paris

**1903**  
**Paris**  
**Ren POV**

 

I'm playing human and walking through the book stalls in the street market.

I spot a red leather book with gold lettering that draws my attention.

DRACULA

I slowly pick it up. Could this be about my Peter? My Dracula? I shake my head. He's not mine anymore. He belongs to her now.

I slowly flip through the book. It's labeled as a work of fiction about a vampire in England. The feared Count Dracula who tries to seduce and turn Mina Harker. He ruins the lives of her husband, Johnathan,  and Renfield.

That was the name of the woman he was with when I walked in.

The bookseller says "if you want to read that, you have to buy that."

 I pull out my coin purse and purchase the novel. I return to my flat and devour the entire book in one night.

The Irish author must have gotten the psychiatrist Van Helsing drunk enough to recount his story about my ex-mate. He didn't know as much about me as he thinks.

Stoker apparently created character backgrounds and filled in gaps with a lot of drunken fantasies. His retelling has the psychotic slave of Dracula as Renfield, the solicitor that sells him the Abby.

I was never psychotic, and I wasn't his slave. I loved him enough to do anything he wanted so I suppose they might consider me as his slave. I wasn't psychotic, and I didn't disappear into an insane asylum. I left to find immunity to sunlight.

Dr. Frankenstien's servant, Igor, had more brains than what he portrays of me. This fanciful flight of imagination has me there merely to bring Dracula to London and move him from place to place by day while he sleeps.

My name isn't Renfield. It's Renea Feld.

My question is, did Dracula survive the humans hunting him or did he die as the book suggests? It doesn't say. He could have easily faked his death. I'm not sure if I would feel his death since he made me what I am.

I shrug and put the book in my luggage.

I graduate today from the University as a lawyer. High noon. I have tickets and a job in Amsterdam waiting for me with a new reality company.

**PARIS UNIVERSITY 1903**

 

 

I have training as a realtor, and now I have my degree and can function as a real estate lawyer to read over all contracts and write up any that need writing.

After the ceremony, I drop my diploma off at home with my bags and go out with friends for a last hoorah. It's not like I can get drunk, but I spent the last four years getting this diploma with these guys. They are the closest things to friends that I have.

Half of the class is meeting at the pubs to celebrate. We drink half the night, laughing and joking about our teachers, when I feel a chill on the back of my neck.

A vampire is nearby. I subtly look around, but he hasn't entered the pub yet. The fact that I can feel him means that he's old. This area isn't claimed as a hunting ground, so I don't have to worry about an angry vamp or fledgling.

I make my goodbyes and say "I have a train to catch in the morning. Everyone ..." I pick up my shot for a toast. "... may you all find the fortune and fair weather you all deserve."

I drink my shot as do they, and they all respond with "Hear! Hear!"

I turn to walk out of the pub and see Peter, A.K.A. Dracula, walking in the door. He has a slightly tipsy girl on his arm. He's still so beautiful that it hurts to look at him. He has tried to darken his hair a little though.

 

I crush the momentary happiness that I feel at seeing him alive and replace it with the anger and resentment that I harbor at seeing him with yet another woman.

His choice of bedfellows shows me, yet again, that I wasn't good enough for him. He's still hunting females. If he was going to betray me, couldn't he have at least stayed with men? It's crushing that he's turned to a woman for sexual favors.

 

I rudely brush past him. He grabs my arm and asks me to wait.

I have to aggressively crush the brief flickering of want that my body feels at his touch before I can face him.

I turn angrily and say "you lost that privilege when you betrayed me. I see you have your hands busy." I motion to the girl, turn and walk away.

 

I do every trick in the book to ensure he can't follow me to my home.

Once there, I look in the mirror and say thanks that times were rough when I was human. Even though he turned me on my 19th birthday, I look like I'm 22-24.

I ruefully shake my head. I keep thinking about him and what we were to each other and how much I loved him. I need to remember how much he hurt me and how deeply he betrayed me. He swore that I would be the only one that he would have sex with or bring to his bed. I sigh sadly.

 

 

Paris train station 1903 

At 1 pm, I grab my bags, go to the depot, and catch my train to Amsterdam.

STREETS OF AMSTERDAM 1903

In Amsterdam, I hope to have a new life. I have my degree and a job waiting for me. I only need to find a place to live and go from there. My next 10 years will be spent in this place. My Greek friend guarantees me that this town has all of the earmarks of a new thriving community and that I can get in on the commerce before it truly blossoms.


	3. 1903-1913

  
**1903**  
 **Amsterdam**  
  
  
  
I love this city. My friend, Aristotle, says this city has all of the earmarks of the next arising Metropolis and that I can get in on the ground floor.  
  
  
  
  
We meet a famous French chef, Marcel Boulestin, that is also a vampire. The three of us come up with the Black Diamond Services for vamps and create the first vampire friendly restaurant.  
  
  
  
While we are planning it out we meet Ludwig van Beethoven the composer and Aristotle asks him to join in for the music and ambiance of our restaurant.  
  
  
  
Our restaurant is soon a big hit with both humans and vampires. We soon add a horse and carriage company to our services. Then we get a hotel chain owner in on it and a hospital.

  
  
Aristotle soon starts providing new identities for vampires who want to start in a new city with a new name. He's the master at creating history and fake documentation to support those bogus histories and backgrounds.  
  
We decide that we'll move from city to city after ten years. The world is getting smaller with technology, and it's getting easier for humans to check us out.  
  
I travel to Halvemaansteeg to see the famed Harry Houdini escape from the police station. I get the vague feeling that someone was watching me. I can't see anyone but go about my activities pretending as if everything is normal. I try to keep an eye out though.  
  
  
  
I read in the paper that Dr. Harry Plotz in NYC in the United States discovered a vaccine against typhoid. It says that was on Apr 14th, 1903.  
  
In July I hear of a grand bicycle race in Paris. I think it's called the Tour de France bicycle race. They believe this could be a yearly event.  
  
 Jun 25, Marie Curie announced her discovery of radium. The article says she isolated it as a pure element in April of last year. It's just now making it in the newspaper. Some things seem much faster and closer, and then some things are still amazingly slow.  
  


  
  
  
  
  
 **1904**   
I discover the Royal Concertgebouw 1904 where I can watch the Amsterdam Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra. There are about 1,800 seats.   
  
  
  
It's the perfect place for me to get a bite to eat from the concertgoers without attracting attention. It helps that vampires can compel our victims to forget about our feeding on them. Not to mention, I discovered centuries ago that a drop of our blood closes up the puncture wounds from our fangs without the possibility of changing them into one of us.  
  
Aristotle and I go to the United States for the Olympics. The Louisiana Purchase is celebrated at the Worlds Fair there as well.  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
 **1905**  
Back in Amsterdam. I'm able to help a vampire invest in a local bar. I am also able to buy and sell the entire block of real estate at a hefty profit.  
  
  
  
 **1906**  
The city is blanketed in snow and makes for a beautiful postcard.   
  
  
  
**1907**  
I'm astounded by the horseless carriage that the local beer company created to deliver their beer to the surrounding pubs.  
  
 **Heineken Collection**

  
I fell out of my chair laughing as I sat reading the local newspaper. It seems the Amsterdam Football Club Ajax is looking for a likely location to build a new stadium for their football team because the city built houses on the current field.

Two possible locations are available. I am highly amused that they lost both places to housing developments. They went instead with a spot in the polder. There are no stands, changing rooms or running water or amenities (that includes bathrooms). A Cafe across the street allows them to do everything there. It's called the Café Brokelmann.

I happily mingle with the patrons there on the game day as I hunt for a fresh bite here and there without fear of being spotted.

I read in the local paper that they are rebuilding the hall where my favorite painting, Rembrandt van Rijn Night Watch, is displayed. 

The Rijksmuseum Amsterdam is a wondrous place. I spend over a month exploring all of the exhibits.

I get a strange feeling that someone is watching me. I don't see anyone. I try to ignore it and return to my daily routine as a pretend human. 

 

 

 **1911**

The city builds the first covered seating on one side and standing tribunes or podiums on the other. Covered seating means even by day; it's safe and comfortable for us vampires.

**1913**

I'm getting ready to move on to my next city and my next decade among humans.

I have been spending a month of every year from 1907 until now seeing everything that the Rijksmuseum Amsterdam has to offer. My last trip through is my saddest because I know I'll never experience another museum of this caliber again. I will miss the library there as well.  
  


I spend an entire month saying goodbye to this magnificent museum.

Aristotle makes a fake identity with a job in Florence Italy as a Real Estate Lawyer named Renaldo Medows. I leave tomorrow.  
  


I take one last walk through the town I spent the previous ten years in, saying my silent goodbyes.  
  
Passing the pub, I feel a vampire near. Crap! It's Peter. I try to turn and leave, but he's standing there with another drunk girl.  
  
Peter says "don't leave on my account."  
  
I try to step around him, but an old friend walks in and hugs me. "Renae? I thought you left the city already? Let me buy you a drink, for old times sake."  
  
I sigh and say "might as well."  
  
He looks at Peter and asks "who's your friend?"  
  
I say "he's no friend of mine. He just arrived, and I'm trying to leave. I exit the city tomorrow."  
  
"Hi, I'm Arthur Miller. Renae has never been friendly. He doesn't like to meet people, and he rarely goes out with people either. Might I inquire what's your name might be?"  
  
Peter says "Vlad." I arch my brow in surprise.  
  
The girl giggles and says "Vlad Dracula like the book. Isn't that funny? I'm Amelia."  
  
I laugh and say "I don't think he thinks it's that funny. That would be like being named Attila Hun. I'm Renea Feld."  
  
She laughs and says "oh! This is too good! I meet a Vlad Dracula and a Renfield all on the same night."  
  
I angrily huff. "It's Renea! No one calls me Ren! Ever! And it's Feld, not Field. I'd appreciate it if you don't compare me to the psychotic slave of some arrogant, pompous vampire in a book written by a Drunken Irish madman."  
  
She frowns and says "I'm sorry. Renfield was a little crazy. I mean eating flies because you want to be a vampire and can't handle killing people. What would he have done if he did become a vampire?"  
  
Peter says "Dracula is a book of fiction."  
  
I say "Arthur? Are you handling the death of your wife better, now?"  
  
He sighs and says "You were right. It gets easier over time. I know you were married once."   
  
He looks at Peter/ Vlad and says "He refuses to go on dates because of how badly that marriage ended. Have either you ever been married?"  
  
Peter looks at me oddly while Arthur takes a sip of his beer.  
  
Amelia says "I was left at the altar while the bastard ran off with my sister."  
  
Peter says "I was married, but he left me. I made a mistake and slept with a woman to get information on someone. She never meant anything to me, but he came home and found me in bed with her."  
  
I coldly say "so you broke your vow and had sex with someone else for power and information. Did you even consider your oath before you betrayed your spouse? Was it worth it?"  
  
Peter looks down and says "No. That was my mistake. I was so concerned about getting the upper hand on my enemies that I didn't consider him. I love him, and I didn't consider how he'd take my betrayal. It took me a few years to realize that I did betray them."  
  
Arthur says "hold up, Renea. I think you're comparing him to your ex."  
  
I say "not really, Arthur. My ex never stated he loved me, no matter how many times I said I loved him. He could never say the word. That was one of the things that made leaving easier. I figure since I was the only one that could say, LOVE, then I was the only one that was in Love."

Amelia says "Vlad, I feel sorry for your ex. My ex at least left with a woman, even if it was my sister. You not only had sex with someone else but it was a different gender. He must feel incredibly inadequate."

Arthur says "If it were me you did that to, I would not be able to forgive you. Hell, I would have killed you and then moved on. You must have crushed his ego as well as his heart. I have to agree with him and Amelia, that makes you a cold-hearted and selfish bastard."  
  
Peter makes a fish face as he thinks it over.   
  
I look out the window and say "Dawn is in about an hour and my train leaves in four. I should leave. I still have a little bit of packing to do. I change cities every ten years, so I don't have a lot to pack up.  
  
Peter asks curiously "you travel by day? You're so pale that I can't imagine you outside in daylight."  
  
I chuckle. "I found a way around that. The reason I went home early the night I found my ex in bed with her is because I wanted to let him know I found the secret he wanted. I was so angry when I left that I never told him. Now it's my secret, and I don't tell anyone my secrets."  
  
He looks at me thoughtfully, but Amelia grabs his arm and says they should go back to her hotel. She wants to have that good time he promised her.   
  
I frown, slam my ale, leave the pub, and travel all through the tunnels under the city for three hours. I then go home for my luggage. Time to move to Florence Italy as Renaldo Meadows.  
  



	4. 1913-1923

===============================================================  
 **Chapter 4 1913-1923  
  
1913 Florence **

  
  
I took a picture of the train station as a souvenir. I've never seen an elevated train before.   
  


  
  
Not far away the streets are flooded with people. Everyone is welcoming back the 84th Rifle Regiment from the Italo/Turkish War in Libya.  
  
I go to my new home and wash up before immediately going to my new Reality Office and introduced myself to my new boss and coworkers.  
  
My boss is happy to learn that I speak German, Latin, and English. I have enough Spanish and Italian for me to get the gist of what they are saying.  
  
When not working, I walk the city, exploring end enjoying the architecture here. There are stone statues everywhere. Most of them are nude.  
  
I examine the Statue of David. 

  
  
I see the statue of Neptune in a city square, and I think they either use the same man's body or they have no idea what a naked man looks like and that's their idea of the perfect man.  
  


  
  
The tomb of Giuliano de Medici is impressive. It's from the 16th century, and it's breathtaking.

  
  
I also visited the tomb of Michelangelo. It's a little too grand for me.  
  


  
  
I hear about the silk roads in Italy, so I go to a few silkworm farms in Italy. I prefer the one that waits seven days so the moth can leave the cocoon. I can't nicely think of silk for a long time. I now only buy Ahimsa Silk that spares the moth to get more silk.

  
  
In December Leonardo de Vinci comes to my home with a copy of the local paper. He's shocked by the article. I read that the Mona Lisa that was stolen from the museum in France a few years ago. Police recovered it in the home of a waiter, here in Florence.   
  
It says The Mona Lisa is a portrait of the Florentine citizen Francesco del Gioconda's wife. He completed it in 1504 is possibly the most famous painting in the world.  
  
The thieves posed as Janitors and stole it. The Mona Lisa is going to tour through Italy before returning to France.  
  


  
  
I laugh when I turn the page to see a small copy of the portrait of Leonardo. "Can't tell that's fake."

  
  
I look up at Leonardo and say "I guess I should congratulate you that your painting is that famous. How about we go to one of our Black Diamond Restaurant to celebrate."  
  
He smiles and says "let's go, as long as I'm not keeping you from your work."  
  
I shake my head. "You're one of my best customers. This is Customer Service. I hope they have a decent selection of blood. I still think Karl Landsteiner at the University of Vienna should win a Nobel Peace Prize for discovering Blood Typing. A, B, and C seems odd though."  
  
Leonardo says "they could change C to O for the German Ohne meaning without because it doesn't have any A or B and doesn't mix with them." (He won the Nobel in 1930 for this work)  
  
 **1915 Italy**  
  
The Earthquake stuck in Central Italy January 13th, 1915.  
  


  
  
I'm appalled at the World War. As if a war wasn't bad enough, they had to make it worldwide. I see the photos in the local paper of the bombings in England. I'm glad I'm no longer there but disgusted at the human's appetite for destroying anything, not like them.

  
  
I think that we vampires aren't the monsters that kill for our food. It's the humans that dubbed us so that kill to prove they are better than everyone else. Being able to murder doesn't make you better. They are always finding new and worse ways to destroy each other.

 

 **1922**  
Cinema Teatro Savoia opens. I'm impressed with the movie theater. Technology has come a long way.  
  
 **April 1923 Italy**  
I have the packet from Aristotle the Greek Vampire. I leave for West Berlin tomorrow as Renford Fields. As my custom, I walk around all of my old haunts the night before I move, to say goodbye.   
  
Passing the local pub, I feel Peter's presence.   
  
He walks out with a girl, as usual. Does he have to flaunt his females? He says "Renea! What a surprise!"  
  
I say "that's because I only go out at night on the night before I leave a city. What do you want Peter? Take your little date and bugger off."  
  
I try to walk off, but he grabs my arm. In Greek, he says "I'm sorry I hurt you. You're right. I always put my need to be the victor above you, and I should've told you how much I love you. I always assumed you knew how much I care for you and I didn't have to say the words."  
  
I jerk my arm out of his and says "that's where I'm like a woman. Women need to hear the spoken words and not hope you're thinking them. They eventually question the emotions their lovers never say. They always want confirmation that their love and affection are returned, or they start to look elsewhere for the affection they aren't getting."   
  
I look around in the darkness and isolation. "I'm starting to suspect you're following me."  
  
I turn and leave as he takes his date home. I roam the city the rest of the night and rush home after dawn to grab my bags.   
  
I take a picture of in front of the royal palace for the wedding of Princess Iolanda of Savoy with Count Carlo Calvi of Bergolo  
and then catch the train to Berlin.  
  



	5. 1923-1933

**1923-1933**  
**West Berlin Germany**

  
I settle in for my ten years of living here.  
  
**1923**  
An airport opened up. People are now traveling by air instead of by sea or land. In my day that would have thought as conspiring with the devil.  
  
  
  
It appears that I picked the optimum era to live in this city or metropolis. The mystical arts are making a come back, and everywhere I turn there are experts in astrology or witchcraft or the like.

  
  
Albert Einstein won the Nobel Peace Prize a few years ago. I think it was 1921. He's advancing science by leaps and bounds.  
  
Physician Magnus Hirschfeld is trying to prove homosexual natures is from medical reasons. He's advocating for legal rights for gay, bisexual, and transgenders.  
  
The sex trade has flourished as well. There are over 500 places to go for sex with homosexual or lesbian flavors. This makes finding a meal extremely easy for us vampires.  
  
**1925 Western Berlin**  
I'm impressed with how technology is progressing. This raised city train is a marvel.  
  
  


  
  
  
**1926**  
Joseph Goebbels got power in the party for Berlin in the autumn of 1926. In less than a week he organized a march through the communist-sympathizing area and started a street riot. He is severely antisemitic. I hope he doesn't get any higher in politics or we could see a lot of bloodshed.  
  
**1927**  
I'm blown away by a movie at the theater. Berlin: Symphony of a Metropolis, 1927. Metropolis shows man and computer aren't the same and computers can be your greatest enemy.  
  
  
  
I see the writing on the wall. I need to get out of Berlin before we get a dictator in political office or worse.  
  
**1931**  
I go to see a talking film called Dracula with a Romanian actor named Bela Lugosi. It's a good movie, even if that display of Dracula is over the top. I suppose you have to act that way in those films.  
  
**1933 Berlin**  
I take A train to the port tomorrow and then I'll sail on the SS Manhattan to the New World. The idea of being in the middle of the Ocean terrifies me, especially after the Titanic sunk. This ship has made the voyage many times, so it should be safe.  
  
I take my usual goodbye walk. I wonder if I'll see Peter/Vlad again. Am I actually looking forward to it? Why? He betrayed his oath to me. I can't forgive him. I need to forget him and move on.  
  
He has apologized several times now, and he never apologizes. Maybe he IS sorry? Do I still love him or am I avoiding relationships because I don't want to get hurt again?  
  
I look up when I feel his presence by the pub. I see him standing there, looking as handsome as ever. There's no woman on his arm this time. He's just leaning against the wall, looking at the stars. I do feel jealous of the women I see him with, even though I know he kills them.  
  
I sigh and say "should've known you'd turn up tonight. Is Vlad your permanent name now or are you going back to Peter?"  
  
He laughs and says "the Dread Vampire Vlad is more formidable than the Dread Vampire Peter. Don't you think? I've been Vlad since the 1400s. Think of me as Vlad. Please?"  
  
I laugh as I say "you have a point there. Ten years ago was the first time I ever heard you say you're sorry and this is the first time I ever heard you say please! Is this one of your tricks or are you trying to change?"  
  
He smiles and says "no tricks. I hope I've matured over the last few centuries. I want you back. I don't like the idea of you finding someone that's not me?"  
  
I frown, look around and say "No females tonight, Vlad? It's weird, not seeing you with a woman about to pop out of her clothes."  
  
He frowns and says "I grow bored with hunting prostitutes. They're rather crass. Nothing pure or innocent about any of them. Besides no one can ever compare to your beauty. You're just as beautiful inside as you are out."  
  
Damn it! I'm blushing. It shouldn't bother me if he pays me a compliment. Damn! I don't want to feel anything for him! I say "you always were a silver-tongued devil when you want to be."  
  
He smiles and says "golden maybe, but never silver."  
  
I look up and realize he's moved a lot closer to me. When did he do that? I'm not going to run and let him see how much he still affects me.  
  
He strokes his fingers over my cheek as he softly says "give me a chance to redeem myself? Please? I'll do anything you want to earn your love and respect back."  
  
I put my hand on his chest and gently push him back "I'm not ready for that, yet. I don't know if I ever will be."  
  
He says "you let me get closer to you than you did 40 years ago. It's a start. I can wait, and I'll continue to be here for you when you want me. I'll always be in the shadows, waiting for you. We have eternity to get it right."  
  
A bloody tear runs down my face, but I hide it and blur away.  
  
  
  
I go to the station and ride the train to the harbor where I board the ship bound for the United States.

  



	6. 1933-1943

**1933**  
  
I get out of Berlin before the Nazi Book Burning on April 8, 1933.  
  
 **1933 New York**

  
I'm A real estate lawyer for a firm called Sutton Real Estate Company, LLC.  
  
New York is more crowded than I like and I'm not sure I want to live here for ten years.  
  
  
  
 **1935**

Moved to Argyl where it's not so crowded. I like it better here. I think I can live here for ten years. I live on Westminster Rd. I couldn't resist the reference to Dracula's Westminster Abbey.  
  
   
  
  
  
 **1937**

  
I have a client that needs me to procure a property in Florida. I travel to Tallahassee and found the real estate for my client. Many lynchings are happening while I am here. I find a black man beaten and left for dead. His only crime is the color of his skin. I take him to my place and take care of him. Rogers Milton. He is near death. I offer him a way to survive and live forever. He chose to do it, as a ghoul. I use my science and magic to turn him.  
  
   
  
The man refuses to leave me after he awakens, so he has taken the role of my Houseman. I name him Rodger Noltim. The only meat he can eat is a dead human, so he plays at being a vegetarian. There are always dead bodies around, and I've been known to kill one now and again. Once a month I get him the dead meat he requires.

I love the new architecture in Manhattan. I rent a quaint house closer to the center of town.

  
  
  
  
 **1943 Manhattan**  
Between the race riots and gearing up for war and the sheer number of people in times square for new year's, it's time to leave New York altogether. I don't want anyone going after Roger.  
  
   
There was a disastrous train wreck, and over fifty people are reported dead. I volunteer to help with rescuing the trapped people and take the opportunity to feed on the dying. Nothing beats fresh human blood, but I don't want to kill innocents for it. If fate provides me some victims that are about to die anyways and my feeding on them lets them die a death free of the pain they would have felt, I have no problems with that.

  
  
Our bags are packed and ready to go, but I walk the city to say my silent farewells. I _**am**_ looking forward to the chance meeting of Vlad. 

Damn him! How come I'm dwelling _**only**_ on him on the last day of my time here.   
  
I _**should**_ remember _**all** _ of my time in this city and _**not**_ hope to see him. I don't want to think about him. I want to think about leaving here for Chicago. How _**is**_ he showing up on my last day in each city or country? Is he having me followed?  
  
I nearly bump into him as I walk into the pub. I look up and apologize. He grabs me to keep me from falling and slides his hand up from my shoulder to my face as he asks "are you alright? You didn't seem to see me here."  
  
I lean back against the wall and says "I'm alright. I was lost in thought and not paying attention to where I am." I look around and don't see any females _**or**_ males with him.  
  
I look at him in confusion. "You're alone?"  
  
He smiles and says "sadly, since the day you left me. There's no one I would want to spend time with other than you. For the last few decades, I haven't even bothered with hookers and homeless people. I get what I need from hospitals or accidents along the roads and railways. There's always some idiot playing chicken with the trains. Is that how you got the ghoul that guards your home?"  
  
I scoff "He survived a lynching in Florida. If I get desperate enough for fresh blood, I just walk through the parks and alleys late at night and wait for some thug to attack me."  
  
He nods and says "there's always plenty of thugs and robbers stupid enough to attack a lone man in the dark."  
  
I cock my head to the side and ask "Are you following me, Vlad? You always show up on my last day in each city or country."  
  
He merely states, "yes. I was an idiot. I love you. I want to ensure you're safe, and I want you back. You're my husband."  
  
I look at him sadly and say "marriage vows state _'until death_ do _you part,'_ and you killed me on my 19th birthday. Our marriage _**ended**_ when my life did. I should've left you a lot sooner than I did. I always hoped to hear you say you loved me but you never could. It's a bit late to say it now. I've moved on. Go, find a wife and settle down since you prefer women now." I try to walk past him.  
  
He stops me and says "I'm sorry that I broke your heart. No female _**or**_ male ever meant as much to me as you do. I haven't been with another since I screwed up and had sex with _**that**_ woman. I know that you haven't been with another since me. Come back to me."  
  
I drop my jaw and ask in surprise "how can you possibly know that? I don't intend to get into another relationship with another man. I don't think my heart could take it."  
  
He says "I've had private investigators watching you by day and I watch by night. I'm not just following you to stalk you. I hope to earn your forgiveness even though I could never deserve it. Please give me a chance to win your favor again? I'm glad you found a friend to travel with you, and I'm happy he's not a replacement for me."  
  
I sigh and shake my head. "It's not my favor you want. You want to know how I go about in broad daylight."   
  
I think if he knows he'll find a woman and leave me be. "Fine. If I tell you the secret, maybe you'll leave me alone. Lapis Lazuli. Get a witch to enchant it as a daylight ring and then it'll protect you from sunlight."  
  
He says "I don't see you wearing that stone."  
  
I smile and say "I'm paranoid I'd get separated from my daylight ring, and I don't want to burst into flames in daylight. I put my stone inside my body where it can't be seen, taken, broken, or lost. You know my secret now, that's what you wanted. Go away and leave me in peace. I'm not sure you _**ever**_ loved me."  
  
I turn and blur away.

Aristotle is sending me to Chicago this time. He says each state has a different personality and Illinois is very different from New York. I remember the train wreck not long ago and worry that there might be another. It shouldn't hurt me if I am in a wreck and it would give me a chance to feed. It's not like I'm on the Titanic adrift on the ocean.

I'm just going to be in a fast moving piece of metal. No worries, he says.  
  
  
 **1943 Chicago**


End file.
